


A New Friend

by Madangel19



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Gen, crossover fic, friendship!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel discovers something wonderful on the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grinder-lector (chasing_stars_and_cigarettes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_stars_and_cigarettes/gifts).



> This was requested by the amazing grinder-lector(chasing_stars_and_cigarettes)  
> This is just straight cuteness :3

“What’s this, Scuttle?” Ariel asked as she handed the seagull the strange object. Scuttle inspected the object before bursting into laughter.

“That’s a dinglehopper, dear Ariel! You brush your hair with it,” Scuttle exclaimed while running the dinglehopper through his feathers. Ariel laughed sweetly as she watched the seagull’s antics. She stopped when she felt a gentle tug on her fin. She looked down and saw Flounder staring off into the distance with a frightened expression on his face.

“What’s wrong, Flounder?” She asked.

“W-W-What’s that?” He stammered while pointing at the shoreline. Ariel turned and saw it. A strange figure stood on the beach. It looked like a human! But humans didn’t shine in the sunlight. What was this strange creature?

“Scuttle, do you see that?” Ariel asked. Scuttle turned and gawked at the strange figure on the beach. His eyes bugged out as he gasped at the sight.

“I’ll be right back, girly. I need to make sure what I’m seeing is real,” he said while flying off. Ariel watched as Scuttle flew over to the beach and circled the strange creature. She could hear his cry of surprise as he flew back to her.

“That’s an automaticsapien fella right there! They’re a very rare type of human. You should go say hi,” Scuttle suggested. Ariel beamed happily at the mention of the figure being human. She dove underwater and swam close to some of the rocks that lay close to the beach.

“Ariel, no! What if it’s dangerous?” Scuttle asked fearfully.

“Don’t be such a guppy, Flounder. Maybe he’s nice,” Ariel scolded playfully while pulling herself up on some rocks.

She had a better look at the strange figure now. He had walked over to the rocks and rested against them. He hummed a pleasant tune to himself. Ariel noticed that his skin wasn’t what humans were made of. Humans were supposed to be soft and warm. This figure didn’t look soft. His skin had an orangish hue to it. What was that strange object in front of his blue eyes? They made him look goofy. A magnificent ginger mustache adorned his face, nothing compared to her father’s snow-white beard. There was a strange blue glow coming from some kind of porthole in his chest. She had to take a closer look now.

“That’s too close, Ariel! We have to go now!” Flounder complained.

“Be quiet, Flounder! I don’t want to disturb him,” Ariel muttered while turning around to face her friend. He looked unhappy, but a look of horror suddenly replaced the unhappiness.

“Hello, friendo,” an odd, cheery voice greeted from behind Ariel. 

Ariel quickly turned to face the strange figure who was right in front of her. Ariel gasped at the sight of him. He was so…fascinating! Ariel cocked her head to the side. The figure did the same, smiling at her. Ariel was at a loss for words. This strange figure seemed friendly, but she wasn’t so sure. She was sure he wouldn’t hurt her.

“H-Hello,” Ariel said shyly. 

“You’re a shy thing, you are. Don’t worry. I don’t bite. My name’s Hatchworth. You can call me Hatchy if you want. What’s your name?” He asked while holding out his hand to shake. Ariel grabbed his hand and shook it. It was cold to the touch.

“My name is Ariel,” Ariel said.

“Ariel. That’s a pretty name. That’s a pretty tail you have there, Ariel. Are you a mermaid?” Hatchworth asked.

“I am. Are you a real automaticsapien?” Ariel replied. Hatchworth blinked in surprise at the name.

“I don’t know what an automaticsapien is, but I am an automaton or if you want a simpler term, robot,” Hatchworth explained.

A robot? Ariel had never heard of such a creature. Was it some kind of human? He certainly looked human.

“Are you a human?” Ariel asked curiously. 

Hatchworth only chuckled at her question, shaking his head.

“Not exactly, Ariel. I look human, but I’m not. I was created by a scientist. It’s quite complicated if I explain everything,” Hatchworth said.

“Tell me everything,” Ariel declared.

 

Ariel laid out on the beach next to Hatchworth as he told her everything there was to know about robots and the human world. It was all so fascinating. Hatchworth had even asked her about the mermaid world and listened intently to her. He was just as fascinated with her as she was with him. He could even sing as well. He had sung some songs for her and she had sung some songs for him. He had such a lovely voice. Now, they just sat together on the beach, watching the waves.

“Can you pull anything out of your hatch, Hatchy?” Ariel asked.

“I most certainly can. Would you like a sandwich?” Hatchworth asked.

“What’s a sandwich?” Ariel asked curiously

Hatchworth gasped in horror at her question.

“You don’t know what it is? Why, it’s the best food ever! I’ll get one for you right away,” Hatchworth declared. He hunched over as if in pain as he opened his hatch and reached in. Ariel watched on in wonder as he finally pulled out a strange food item from his hatch.

“There you go, Ariel. Made just for you,” Hatchworth chimed while holding out the sandwich to Ariel. Ariel stared at it for a moment before taking it. She took a small bite and gasped at the taste. It was delicious!

“I love this! Thank you, Hatchy! You’re a wonderful friend,” Ariel exclaimed while finishing the sandwich.

“Aww shucks. Stop it, you. You’re gonna make me blush, and robots don’t even blush,” Hatchworth said with a giggle. 

Ariel giggled along with him while looking out at the ocean. She could see Flounder watching from a distance. He seemed happy. A loud squawk filled the air and Ariel looked up to see Scuttle flying overhead. He gave a thumbs up to her as he flew around. Ariel smiled as she rested her head on Hatchworth’s shoulder.

“How often to you come to the ocean, Hatchy?” Ariel asked.

“This is my first time here,” Hatchworth admitted.

“What do you think?” Ariel asked with a knowing smile.

“I love it. I made a new friend and sitting here with you is so nice. It’s all so beautiful,” Hatchworth crowed. Ariel smiled warmly in response, happy that she had made a new friend.

Ariel looked back out at the ocean and noticed a familiar red creature out on the rocks. Sebastian. He saw her and his jaw dropped when he saw who she was with. Ariel smirked back at him. This was her cue to go now. She would deal with his angry rant later. She looked up at Hatchworth and frowned. She didn’t want to leave her friend so soon.

“Hatchy, I have to go now,“ she muttered sadly. Hatchworth hissed softly, steam pouring out of his mouth as he looked at her sadly. He clearly didn’t want her to go.

"Do you have to go now, Miss Ariel? I liked spending this time with you. I’m gonna miss you,” Hatchworth said in a distressed tone.

“We can meet again someday,” Ariel suggested while hugging her friend. He hugged her back. Ariel liked his hug. It felt…nice. Hatchworth pulled away and stared at her with a look that broke her heart. She didn’t want to leave her friend.

Hatchworth suddenly made a small gasp of realization. He turned to her, a huge smile adorned his face.

“I’ll come back in two weeks. I promise I’ll be here first thing in the afternoon,” Hatchworth stated. Ariel beamed back. This was perfect!

“I’ll wait for you, Hatchy,” Ariel said while hugging him once more.

“I guess this is goodbye for now, Miss Ariel,” Hatchworth said. Ariel nodded her head as she turned toward the ocean. She hopped into the water and turned back to wave at him. He smiled and waved back at her.

“See you later, Hatchy!” Ariel cried out before diving back into the water. She braced herself for the scolding of a lifetime from Sebastian.

 

“Ariel, no! I forbid you from going to the surface. If your father found out, he would roast me alive. That…thing is dangerous!” Sebastian scowled as he swam next to Ariel. He was mortified about the fact that she had befriended such an inhuman creature. He had tried lecturing her about the dangers of humans, but she ignored him, telling him that he wasn’t dangerous at all. She had left out the fact that Hatchworth’s hatch was dangerous if tampered with.

“He’s my friend, Sebastian. He said we would meet again. You can’t stop me,” Ariel muttered as she swam up to the surface.

“What if he’s not there? What if he lied to you, Ariel?” Sebastian suggested. Ariel ignored him. Hatchy would be there, she knew it.

“He promised,” Ariel said hopefully. 

She finally breached the surface and looked out at the beach. She saw a lone figure standing there. It was Hatchworth. Ariel smiled gleefully and waved at him.

“Hatchy!” She cried out.

She could hear him say something, but his voice was muffled by the ocean. He waved back as well. She noticed he was hiding something behind his back. Ariel made her way to the beach. She could hear her heart beating nonstop in her chest. He actually came! She looked back at Sebastian who only rolled his eyes in annoyance. She smirked playfully as she went on ahead of him.

“Teenagers,” he muttered.

“Hi Hatchy!” Ariel chimed as she pulled herself onto the beach. The automaton beamed down at her and sat down on the sand next to her. He pulled her into a tight hug, hissing softly. Ariel hugged him back.

“I missed you, Ariel,” Hatchworth said as he pulled away from her.

“I missed you as well. It’s been so long,” Ariel replied.

“I chose the prefect day to meet you again, Ariel. I have something for you. It’s for your collection,” Hatchworth said while presenting a small box to her. He looked a bit bashful as he held it out. Ariel stared at it curiously before smiling from ear to ear as she took it. She tore it open and gasped at what was inside the box. It was a necklace made from dinglehoppers! Her favorite human trinket that Hatchworth referred to as a fork. She quickly put it on, admiring the work put into it.

“This is beautiful, Hatchy! I love it,” Ariel said while hugging her friend once more. She pecked his cheek, making the automaton gasp in surprise. He giggled as he hugged her back, nuzzling her cheek.

“I’m glad you love it. It’s nice to be back here at the beach. It’s nice to relax and spend time with you,” Hatchworth said while laying back on the sand. Ariel joined him, resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't they just adorable :3


End file.
